


Lingerie

by stormyteatime



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, sebaciel - Fandom
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, PWP, SebaCiel - Freeform, Smut, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormyteatime/pseuds/stormyteatime
Summary: Some new lingerie makes Ciel excited to playPrompt word given by seceretlywussy on Twitter,





	Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> Some smut, if you wanna leave a prompt word in the comment please go ahead!

Lingerie 

Ciel likes the way sexy clothes feel. Soft and silky. Or comfy and fluffy. They made him feel good too. He knew when he was wearing it he would get so much attention from daddy. Yelling how pretty he is, how perfect he is, how hot he makes daddy feel. He hears it so much he has developed a habit of wearing them when daddy isn’t home. Daddy works all day and baby feels lonely. So he plays dress-up until daddy comes home. Daddy usually is pleasantly surprised by what Ciel has chosen to wear for when he arrives.

Today Ciel decided to do some shopping for new lingerie. He was feeling something flowy, soft, lacey and silky. Daddy would be so pleased, he did declare when he admired himself in the long mirror in the corner of his bedroom.

Another thing about lingerie is that it really boosted his confidence. He felt secure and he loved his body more. He had always been small and petite though it did bother him when he was younger when he wasn’t getting as tall as the other boys. He loves how big and tall Sebastian is. It makes him feel completely dominated. The perfect size for his daddy. Ciel was all his.

When daddy did arrive home he saw his baby how done all he could to look good for him. Though he really didn’t have to do much. He indeed was pleasantly surprised. Baby looked so pretty in pink. A veil of sheer split right down the middle of baby’s tummy and daddy put his big hands all over it. Daddy kissed his skin and licked and small circles. Baby giggled. 

“Tickles!” He said.

Sebastian also chuckled. Holding his hips he inhaled the scent of Ciel’s skin. He felt the silk of the panties. Just above Ciel’s arousal. “Hm.” Daddy glances up. “Did you play with yourself already kitten?” 

Ciel licked his lips looking kind of nervous. “Why would I do that daddy..?”

“I don’t know you tell me.” Sebastian pulled on the string that held to his hips. “Don’t lie to me, you know daddy doesn’t like liars.” Sebastian fit his thumb under the strings and pulled slightly. “Did you touch yourself, baby?”

Baby looked down, he nodded. It was painfully obvious, the new panties all wet from rutting his pillow and touching himself through the silk. Thinking about daddy touching him. Baby was so impatient he couldn’t wait another hour. He thought he could hide it from daddy, but daddy knew his baby to well. 

Sebastian lifted his chin and kissed him softly. “Thank you for not lying baby.” Ciel gave a soft smile. Sebastian stroked his cheek. “Hm, so pretty.” Baby purred like a kitten and leaned into his hand. “Now be good and I’ll let you, cum love, ~” Sebastian guided him back down on the bed, softly. Daddy’s hands ran over his skin and the sheer of the thigh highs on his legs. Perfect. He felt good already, tense and sensitive he shivered. Sebastian held his legs open, pulling his panties aside to get a good look at him. “Good boy.” He spread his hole and rubbed and prodded with his fingers before open his mouth wide and started to eat his kitten. Baby immediately whines and begs to be filled with anything daddy has for him. Sebastian chuckles, baby’s noises are so sweet. 

“Hnng~” Ciel wiggles and squirms onto his mouth. Sebastian his like an animal devouring his prey. Baby is all over the place. Nearly, hyperventilating he becomes dizzy. 

“Calm down baby, you overwork yourself.” Sebastian softly stroked his thighs and kissed softly before returning to his feeding. 

“Mn~!” Daddy was good with his mouth, he was good at everything. Knew how to touch baby to make him cum in a matter of seconds. “Feels good daddy--ah!” Sebastian chuckled against his skin. Baby was dripping already, been hard for more than ten minutes. Sebastian wrapped a hand around his arousal and Ciel whined. “No!”

“No? Why baby?” Sebastian chuckled, he knew why.

“I’ll cum...mmm too sensitive.” But he stroked anyway and baby tried to close his legs but daddy was too strong and held them open.

“Yeah? But you won’t cum because I haven’t said you were allowed to, love.” Ciel whimpered, daddy’s hand moving faster and his mouth continuing. He was dizzy again. 

He continued mumbled and whining,  _ “‘m gonna cum...’m gonna cum!”  _

Daddy gave him a firm smack to his bum and baby whimpered. “I said no.” Baby let out a sob, wasn’t fair daddy could play with him all he wanted and he couldn’t release when he wanted, and boy did he wanted to. 

And did daddy love to torture him. Watch him squirm and whine and cry and beg daddy to let him cum.

_ “Feels too good!” _

Baby knew he could only take so much, and daddy knew this too, but he would punish him anyway if he came without permission. Baby whined and rolled his head up and daddy tortured him, slowly now. “Hurts...” baby mumbled. His erection ached for release. He knew he wasn’t going to get it anytime soon. Not unless he obeyed. 

“Hm, you must really want to cum, huh?” Baby whined and nodded. “Well, you’re not going to.” Ciel let out a sob and Sebastian laughed at his plight. “Oh, you can do it, baby. Maybe for a few hours?”

“No!” Baby whined.

“No? Well, you will if you want to cum that badly.”   
  
“Please, I’ll be a good boy...”

“Oh...I know you will baby.” He slid his fingers inside him. 

“Please...” He gasped, breathlessly. 

“You already came once today by your own hand, isn’t that enough?” 

“No!” Baby kicked his leg, puffing out his lip and pouted. 

“Oh, baby don’t be like that. You won’t get your way acting like that.” Daddy moved his fingers and out. Ciel moved his hips, riding his fingers. “Oh. Impatient?” Baby mumbled something that wasn’t really words. Sebastian laughed watching baby fuck himself on his fingers. “Oh, that’s hot.” Daddy smirked. “You trying to get daddy hot baby?” Baby looked a little mischievous, moaning and biting his lip. “Hm, yeah, like that baby?” Ciel nodded. 

“So good...! Daddy... love your fingers...so big!!”

“More than my cock?” Ciel looked indecisive. He loved both. 

“I want it!” 

“I’m not gonna give it to you right away you have to earn it.” Sebastian removed his finger and pressed his to his lips. Baby knew what to do, he opened his mouth and let his tongue lick his taste off daddy’s fingers. “Good boy.” He smiled. “You taste good don’t you baby?” Baby giggled and nodded. “You look so delicious dress like that.” The lingerie was ruffled and moved about, no longer laying perfectly snug to his body. Daddy moved the lace bra up and put his mouth to one nipple and played with the other. They were hard as well. Baby jolted, and his dick twitched. 

“Hah!” He gasped, attempting to press his legs together. “Mmmm! I can’t!” Baby was shaking. 

“You can.” Daddy urged. “Wanna do a countdown then?” He actually decided. 

“Please!” Baby was so desperate.

“Start from 30?” Ciel gasped, nodded yes.

“Yes, ooh, yes please!” Daddy started to stroke him again. “Please..please...” He breathed.

“Ready? 30...29...28..” Daddy rubbed the tip, continuing his countdown. “ Want me to use my mouth and you continue the count?” Baby nodded and daddy smiled, opening his mouth and licking the tip.

“2..26..25..24...” Baby’s voice was trembling. Sebastian was sucking the tip and baby was losing count. “2..20?” Sebastian didn’t say anything and just continued so Ciel assumed he was on the right track. “Ahn! 19.. hah...8 ... 18!” Sebastian laughed, baby was so far gone. “Ah, ah...nn I can’t...17..16..ah fuck!” Daddy’s fingers found a way back inside of him and started to move fast. Baby was gonna combust. “Fuck...fuck...”

_ 14 _

_ 13 _

_ 12 _

Ciel couldn’t handle. Baby was losing his grip and he didn’t know what to do. “10...10,  _ ninnnnnnnne!!  _ Ooh, ooh!” 

“Continue, 9...almost there.”

“8! Oh! I can’t!”

“You cum before you hit one and you’re gonna regret it baby.” Baby knew he would so he kept going.

“7..7.. 6!” He was twitching and trembling and barely holding back. “5..4! 4! 3!!! Oh my god!! 2-2! 1! Ah, god can I cum, please? Please!!”

“Yes baby, you can cum.”

“Aah..” Baby trembled.

“Cum for me love.”

“Aah! Hah!” Baby came trembling, finally, finally. He felt so good and he wouldn’t stop shaking.

“Good boy...” Daddy smiled, baby breathed heavily trying to come down from the high. Sebastian had pulled the panties back up to cover him and pulled it back into place. He patted the silk there and smiled up at his baby who looked completely worn. “Oh, but you’re not done till daddy’s done, baby.” And baby gave a weak smile. Baby wanted to please and that’s what daddy loved. He knew the new lingerie would go the extra mile. 


End file.
